


iridescent

by Molnija



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ??? I GUESS, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magical Realism, adhgjdfg idk what this is, i mean there wasn't really an ATTEMPT, implied/referenced suicide ... attempt?, what even is this, wow this is Ominous(tm)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molnija/pseuds/Molnija
Summary: Do you believe in love at first sight?Not really, no.How foolish. How completely, utterly, perfectlyimbecilic.





	iridescent

**Author's Note:**

> listen I have no idea what this is just. just take it. just take iT

“Are you an angel?”

It’s a question asked with such sincerity he almost wants to say yes, but words fail him at the look of big brown eyes widened curiously. Perhaps he’s imagining it, but he thinks he can see his own reflection in them, until they blink, once, twice, as if snapping out of a trance.

The school rooftop is lonely and glazed over with the last traces of winter, but right now, it feels almost welcoming.

“I-I’m sorry, that was … I didn’t mean to ask that …” the boy stutters and steps away from the edge, closer to him, but Keiji doesn’t move away, just keeps his hand resting on his shoulder. Despite the cold air enveloping them, he radiates warmth, and he finds he likes the feeling of it on his skin. “A-anyway … What are you doing here? This place is off-limits.”

“I could ask you the same thing,” he answers and his voice doesn’t sound like his own just yet.

“I thought you already figured that out. I mean, I’m not exactly being _subtle_ …”

“I couldn’t find my class and somehow ended up here.” It’s not a lie. A bit of an oversimplification, maybe. He doesn’t feel like explaining it further.

“Ah, well …” The boy slowly raises his hand to his hair, soft brown locks tousled by the wind that are falling into his face, then swipes it away too quickly before the hand falls down again, meeting Keiji’s halfway. The touch sends a burst of heat through his skin, but it’s nowhere near uncomfortable. “I’ll show you where it is, just tell me the room number.”

“118,” he says so quietly it’s a miracle the other even catches it.

He does, though, if the wrinkles appearing on his forehead as he furrows his eyebrows are any indication. “That’s not even in this building. How did you end up here?”

“I got a bit lost. This place is overwhelming.”

“Oh, are you a first year?”

“Second year, but I just transferred schools,” Keiji answers slowly, warily, as to not say too much.

The boy’s eyes light up at that and a genuine smile appears on his lips. It’s not big, but he thinks if it was he might have been blinded by it, as even this already seems to illuminate the grey, dull air around them. “Really? I transferred here last year as well! I used to live in Miyagi, actually, so Tokyo was a lot to take in at first, but I promise you get used to it quickly.”

“I’m from Tokyo. I just switched schools.” He tries to lay enough finality into his words to make clear that he won’t elaborate on it, and the other seems to get the hint.

“Geez, and here I thought I’d found another country boy like me. We should hurry up though, or you’ll miss class.”

He heads for the door leading to the stairways and Keiji finally lets his hand drop from his shoulder, just when his other hand loses touch with that of the boy. The quiet burn it leaves feels a lot like loneliness.

Just when he’s about to open the door, he half turns around to him again and gives him another smile, one that makes his heart skip a beat. “I’m Oikawa Tooru, by the way. Third year. I’m on the volleyball club, maybe come check out one of our matches sometime.”

“Akaashi Keiji,” he breathes in response, and he wants to say _I will_ but even if his voice hadn’t given up on him, he doesn’t think he would have been able to lie.

Oikawa disappears behind the door and in the few seconds it takes Keiji to follow him, the former warmth evaporates into nothing until ice is crystallising on his skin.

 

* * *

 

_Do you believe in love at first sight?_

_Not really, no._

How foolish. How completely, utterly, perfectly _imbecilic_.

 

* * *

 

He sees him in the hallways.

Tooru doesn’t know how he does it, since what he saw of his schedule that day doesn’t at all overlap with his own, but he always runs into him, and they always exchange hellos and smile at each other and occasionally they stop to talk when they have nothing else to do, and he’s perfected the art of making a bumbling fool out of himself and Akaashi has mastered the art of not minding.

Every time their eyes meet, he falls in love a bit more.

He supposes he’s a bit biased, considering that Akaashi saved his life, but he insists that even if he had been perfectly fine up on that rooftop and they’d only met by chance and talked a bit about the weather or something, he’d still feel the same.

Yukie doesn’t believe him, but Yukie doesn’t know half of the story so of course she wouldn’t.

Iwaizumi does, when he tells him over the phone. At least Tooru thinks so – does _I swear to fuck, if you’re not careful with this and get yourself hurt again I’m flying over to Tokyo and kicking your ass_ mean he does?

Either way, he figures it doesn’t really matter who believes what because he knows what he’s feeling very well, thank you very much, and it’s a bit frightening but also very, very exciting.

He still thinks Akaashi may secretly be an angel.

(Maybe he shouldn’t put him on that high of a pedestal, but he can’t possibly find it in himself to care.)

 

* * *

 

_Why are you still here?_

Bruises blooming purple like violets in a long gone spring night.

_Didn’t we tell you to leave us alone?_

Blood dripping red like apples dropping into the cold sea and colouring the world crimson.

_We want nothing to do with you._

Then,

silence.

 

* * *

 

Going to the school dance with him was obvious.

Ditching that dance and disappearing to the playground near his house wasn’t a real surprise either. He said he likes attention but Keiji can easily tell when it’s making him uncomfortable. This is much better anyway.

The air is cold and Tooru’s lips are warm and the strings of the swing cut into his arms but he doesn’t even notice.

The sensation of the kiss is sending shivers down his spine and back up to materialise in front of his closed eyes as splotches of colour, iridescent upon black nothingness, and it makes him feel alive.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers unapologetically before their lips meet again.

 

* * *

 

_Why do you want to die?_

_I don’t want to. I just happen to have no other choice._

_That doesn’t make any sense. If you can choose to die, you can choose to live._

_You don’t understand anything._

_I don’t claim to._

A hand on his shoulder, feather-light and strangely familiar, though he knows he’s never heard the voice before.

_Then why do you care?_

_I don’t know._

A laugh, breathy and airy and absolutely beautiful.

_You’re weird._

_At least I’m not the one trying to jump off the building when there’s still two new Star Wars movies to come out. Do you really want to miss that?_

_Damn it, you’re right._

And then, when he turns his head to face the person talking to him –

maybe it’s a small miracle.

_Are you an angel?_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! o/
> 
> hq!! tumblr: akaashi-tooru.tumblr.com/ please yell with me about rarepairs


End file.
